S1E11 Supernatural: Scarecrow
by EdibleMundie
Summary: After arguing about the search for their father, Sam and Dean split ways - Sam to continue the search in California, Dean to hunt the mysterious disappearances of passing-through couples in Indiana with a formidable huntress.
1. Burkitsville, Indiana

_**Authors Note**_

 _Welcome to the Supernatural section of my FanFiction! These stories follow the show fairly closely with the addition of my own original character, Aleksandria Petrova, flame to Dean Winchester and best friend to Sam Winchester. Aleksandria has her own dark past. Stick around to find out what Aleksandria is hiding and if she'll ever come to terms with her feelings for Dean._

 _Leave a review and let me know how I'm doing! The stories follow the same order as the show so for convenience I've placed season and episode indicators before each episode title if anyone is interested in following Aleksandria's story in chronological order._

* * *

 **Season 1 Episode 11  
** **Burkitsville, Indiana –**

The 1980 AC/DC hit barely drowned out the roar of the 1976 LE Trans Am as it raced down the interstate towards the little, not-so-sleepy town of Burkitsville, Indiana. If there was something to be said about her taste in music it was that rock'n'roll wasn't noise pollution and it was never going to die. Aleksandria crooned to the music at the top of her lungs as her long, dark, brown hair whipped at her olive-skinned face from the wind of the open windows as she danced in her seat. There was nothing but open country road surrounded by towering trees and dark shadows lurking behind the shrubs that lined the forest line; Aleksandria was taking full advantage of sheer nothingness. She had not seen a cop for the past hundred miles so with a lead foot on the gas and a tight grip on the wheel, Aleksandria was able to make some damn good time. The Burkitsville welcome sign passed by her in a blur as she sped along the highway into the tiny village known for its extraordinary apples…well, that and its systematic killings of one male and one female over the past four years, but that had yet to be legally proven. Aleksandria erroneously presumed that some amateur hunter would have taken care of the issue by now considering how many of them existed, but then again you could never trust an inadequate hunter to handle a small town with a god complex. It was beneath her to say the least, but human lives still needed saving and it seemed as if no one else was interested in saving them.

 _Working double time on the seduction line, she was one of a kind she's just mine all mine…._ the song cut off as she pulled into the nearest gas station with a diner duo, the locals who were close enough staring at her as if she has just interrupted a sacred church service with satanic music and incantations. Kind of hilarious considering the fact that there was no doubt in her mind that each and every one of them was a murderer or an accomplice to murder. Not the first time she made this kind of impression, but she was never in one place long enough to leave a lasting impression. If there was one thing she learned in all her years on earth, it was that she should never get attached. Dressed in high wasted jeans, her black long sleeve shirt tucked into her waistband, a black leather jacket hanging loosely from her shoulders, and a matching pair of laced up combat boots, Aleksandria climbed out of drivers seat and strolled towards the diner entrance, but not before she snapped at the mechanic that was heading towards her baby with a gas can. "Ah! Hands off the bird grease monkey," she said staunchley; "no one touches her."

"I was just going to fill her up ma'am," he replied tentatively.

"If I need gas, I'll fill her up myself. Understood?" she questioned.

"Honestly, it's no trouble…" he persisted.

"Maybe you're not hearing me," she sighed in annoyance. "No one touches the bird," she reiterated, speaking deliberately with an extra emphasis on every word. Aleksandria rolled her eyes as she turned her back to the mechanic and continued towards the diner entrance. All eyes were on her, but there was only one set that really snagged her attention; they were hazel and accompanied by a tall, handsome man wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Just by looking at him you could tell he was up to no good and that he was never up to any good.

"Dear sweet baby Jesus," muttered the bystander leaning against a 1960's black Chevy Impala. Aleksandria winked at him flirtatiously as she pulled open the diner door and stepped inside. It was quiet on the inside, a lone couple sitting in the center of the diner excitedly discussing whatever plans they had for the day ahead whilst eating some of the towns' famous apple pies; Alex was just in time to reroute their little road trip, avoiding any bad directions the townspeople had doubtlessly given them. Burkitsville was virtually invisible on a road map or atlas, but when it came to disappearances, the town threw up a red flag. Six disappearances in the last three years, all of them couples and all of them never heard from again. Quite the accomplishment for such a placid place, but then again it was always the quiet ones you had to watch out for.

 _"Can I help you miss?"_ A wrinkled old man and woman, whom Aleksandria could only assume to be his wife, were staring at her with the most unconvincing innocent looks on their faces.

"Yes I'm searching for a few close friends of mine; the last time they called to check in on their honeymoon road trip was from around this area. I haven't heard from them in a long time so I just wanted to make sure they are okay." She held up a picture of the young couple, the most distinguishing feature being the tattoo sleeve on the husbands arm. "Would you happen to recognize either them?" she smiled charmingly.

"Well you see, we don't get very many visitors in this area. I"m sorry ma'am, I don't believe we know them." They could have passed for a pair of hired professionals; the lack of remorse paired with not even a _flicker_ of guilt in their eyes told Aleksandria all she needed to know. If they were innocent there would be sympathy in their eyes and if this was their first time there would be guilt or pleading, but there was nothing. Not a single emotion running through the lines in their face which usually meant their hearts were hardened to the numerous murders that they had committed. It was either that or they truly believed it was for the good of their town and that they were sacrificing the few for the many.

"Hm…interesting," she breathed. "I guess I will just settle for a hot coffee and one of those _delicious_ apple pies." With a nod of his head, the man slated for the kitchen with his wife fast on his heels a little more quickly than they should have. She wondered if they had seen that particular picture before? Aleksandria slid into the booth nearest to the couple who already seemed uncomfortable with her presence; good. She didn't need them to like her she needed them to believe her. "So, you guys locals or just passing through?" she directed at the couple.

"Um…just passing through," replied the husband.

"Yeah we were just stopping for some gas when the mechanic saved our life. Said there was a leak in our brake line, offered to fix it for us on the house. Isn't that amazing?"

Aleksandria narrowed her eyes skeptically; if she had learned anything in all her years in this world it was that humans never did anything nice without some sort of self-interest behind it. It was just human nature. "He offered to fix it for free?" She smirked. "You don't think that's just a little weird?"

"I think it's heroic," replied the woman, barely allowing Aleksandria to finish her statement. Clearly she had it in her head that mankind still had some good to be found within itself; such a blissful ignorance.

"Yes because a little town like this doesn't really need money to sustain itself," she replied sarcastically. "I'm guessing you're heading out of town once you finish up your meal?"

"We would like to eat in peace if you don't mind…."

Aleksandria chuckled and stared down at her lap. For a few moments she sat there in silence contemplating exactly how she was going to approach this. Then she cleared her throat. "Let's try this again," she sighed; she got up, walked over to their table, grabbed a chair and spun it one hundred and eighty degrees around and slammed a badge on the table that read Federal Bureau of Investigation. "When are you leaving town?" Instantly the mood changed. It was a lot more serious, most people automatically assumed that they had done something wrong the moment the badge came out.

"Are we in some kind of trouble?" the man asked confused.

"Trouble?" Aleksandria looked around her to make sure none of the townspeople were within earshot. It was a bit suspicious that neither owner of the diner had come back with her hot tea and apple pie; no doubt they were calling for backup. Great…that meant time was limited. The only other person nearby was the Impala owner who was still sitting quietly in his booth clearly eavesdropping on the conversation. It didn't matter; he was an outsider, maybe even a hunter. Of course it would be the one time Aleksandria delved outside of her normal hunting grounds that another hunter would show up….typical. "No, not trouble…but I do think that you are in danger so I need to you listen to me very carefully." Alex leaned in, the couple following in her lead, and spoke in a low whisper. "Look, I've been investigating a string of unsolved disappearances directly related to a specific stretch of highway and I think that this town and these people have something to do with them. Now I need you to tell me exactly what happened from the moment you arrived." The woman nodded in agreement and took a quick look around the place before filling Aleksandria in on the details.

"Um well, we stopped for gas and then the mechanic noticed that we were leaking a fluid, brake fluid, you know? And then he offered to fix it for us at no cost."

"Did they tell you anything else or say anything else?" Aleksandria asked.

"Yeah, they showed us a shortcut through the apple orchid, said it would take about half an hour off our trip," said the husband.

"Of course they did," she muttered. "Look, don't panic. I have an agent standing by at the west end of town if you run into any trouble. When they finish with your vehicle, drive west and don't stop for anything even the police; especially the Sheriff…for all we know he has been compromised too." Aleksandria shifted in her seat, she could see that the locals were getting restless with her presence, hiding behind their counters and devising up a plan to make up for her meddling. This is exactly where she wanted to be, just not where anyone else wanted to be. She could tell it was going to be easy getting the couple out of harm's way, but she wasn't too sure about the man in the booth who was now blatantly looking at her. "Go now before they suspect you of anything." Quickly the couple got up from the table and placed their money on the table before exiting the diner leaving Aleksandria alone with the mysterious Impala man. She turned her face towards him and stared at him, contemplating what exactly he was up to. He seemed fearless; a trait that Aleksandria couldn't decide made him extremely attractive or extremely stupid.

"You know, if I were you, I would leave before things get messy," she said to him. Clearly he was ignoring her as he stretched his legs out underneath the booth and folded his arms across his chest. Aleksandria scoffed and got up from her table and walked over to him. "So are, like, you deaf or just dumb?" she poked at him hoping to get a rise. A rise meant that he would have a fighting chance and there wasn't much time left for him to get out while he still could.

Hearing her voice again, he looked up to see exactly who she was talking to. Aleksandria watched as he curled his fingers around a cell phone before quickly pocketing it. "Me?" he asked her. Aleksandria narrowed her eyes in annoyance. Of course she meant him, who else would she be talking to since they were the only two in the diner? "No, no lady. I live for messy. I _make_ messy." Aleksandria rolled her eyes. Great…another amateur hunter with an attitude problem; this is exactly what she didn't need, to babysit someone when she was trying to get something done. "Listen, I don't know who you are, or how you know what you know and quite frankly I don't care. All I ask, is that you stay out of my way and don't go getting yourself killed okay?" Aleksandria couldn't help but laugh at his warning with some serious sarcasm behind it. "Don't go playing hero, sweetie," he said with his mouth full, bits of apple pie flying out of it onto the table. God he was disgusting. Who taught this man his manners?

Alex sighed and placed both her hands on the table between the two of them and clasped her fingers together as she sat down across from him. "Let's be honest here shall we? The only person here who has a chance of getting hurt is you…I came here for a reason and I am not leaving until my mission is complete." She withdrew her hands from the table and crossed her arms. It was only a matter of time before the Sheriff would take them into custody for one excuse or another and Aleksandria was preparing her previous plans to include this new comer. Things were about to get immensely more difficult for her than she would've liked. She really needed the part of her that was strong enough to end this god without having to find his anchor, but it looked like it wasn't going to work that way.

"So what's it going to be?" Aleksandria asked. "I doubt you have much time to decide…" she continued. As soon as she finished her sentence, the Sheriff walked in armed and staring directly into the back of her head. "Make that no time," she muttered under her breath as she turned around to face the Sheriff. "Can I help you Sheriff?" The Sheriff cocked his gun, but did not point it at either of them for now.

"Get up. You're under arrest," he answered.

"Do you have a warrant?" she asked, knowing it was pushing his buttons even more. Good; that was exactly what she wanted. With any luck she would take the place of the couple that was meant for the town's ritual sacrifice. Unfortunately, that also meant the man sitting next to her was also on their hit list, but in all fairness she did warn him on several occasions. The Sheriff pointed the rifle in their direction and narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Was this meant to induce fear in her, because she wasn't really feeling it?

"Get up…now," he repeated maliciously.

Aleksandria turned back to the mystery man in the booth and smiled. "Well, like it or not, it looks you are coming along for the ride," she smiled as she raised her hands up in surrender and winked at him. She felt the Sheriff grab her arms as he yanked her out of the booth harshly and twisted them behind her back. "Alright now, no need to be forceful officer," she complained. The deputy followed in action, forcing the man sitting across from her into an upright position before slapping cuffs on his wrists…or at least, he attempted to because the man was putting up a fight. "Don't!" she screamed at him as the deputy took the man down with a smack across the face with his pistol. Aleksandria tried to fight off the Sheriff, but he was twice her size and there wasn't much she could do without possibly putting the man's life in danger. She felt the butt end of a rifle hit the back of her head and everything went black.


	2. Pleasure Before Business

**Season 1 Episode 11  
** **Pleasure Before Business –**

She had been here before…in this darkness. It was such a familiar place that she no longer feared it because in the darkness she was reminded that she was still human. Aleksandria could feel a pair of strong hands shake her gently as she tried to shake off the dizziness that she was feeling. It was the man from the diner. "Hey…hey are you alright?" he asked. Aleksandria opened her eyes and looked up at him, squinting from the harsh light overhead.

"You're a special kind of stupid aren't you?" she moaned annoyed as she sat up, her head throbbing in pain. Thankfully it didn't last long; that Sheriff hit like a bitch. Guess there was something to be said about his, how should it be put, want to not really hurt a woman? It was such a manly weakness that was easily exploited by women smart enough to recognize it.

"Excuse me?" he asked with a surprised tone in his voice. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Aleksandria rolled her eyes, "Exactly what it sounds like. If you would've just listened to me in the first place, you wouldn't be in here!" She replied. There was a nice little bump on the back of her head, but at least the skin wasn't broken. Alex looked up at the man who was smiling with a sort of irony to him.

"So your plan was to get arrested and sacrificed to the fugly scarecrow in the apple orchard?" he joked.

"You got a better plan?" Aleksandria asked.

"I had one until you got us into this mess!" He replied as he walked towards the jail cell door. They were behind metal bars, not a single cop in sight. No doubt they were meeting with the townspeople to go over the plan. True, Aleksandria upset the plan to sacrifice the innocent couple that would've driven into their trap, but this time they would actually have to get their hands dirty because neither one of them was an unsuspecting victim. "What the hell are you doing here anyways?"

Aleksandria lay back on the bed and propped her boots up on the end of the bed. "Uh, well I assume I'm here for the same reason you are," she answered.

"So you're a hunter?" he asked.

"Of sorts," she replied shrugging. "Although gods aren't really my jurisdiction," she continued rubbing the back of her head in the hopes of subsiding some of the pain. Usually she dealt with a lot worse when it came to the Supernatural world since there were enough hunters to go around that new how to get rid of a spirit. Aleksandria spent most of her time on the one thing that she was particularly good at…killing demons.

"Well then sit back and just let me take care of things…no need for you to get any more hurt than you already are." This man seriously had a knight in shining white armor complex to him that Aleksandria found hilarious. Apparently she looked like she needed saving, but little did he know that she would be the one saving him probably in the near future. It was a common mistake many men made around her, but she couldn't really blame them. Despite her abundance in skills and training as a demon hunter, not to mention a name in the Supernatural world that made demons quiver in fear, she didn't really look like much. She was an average size, tall, but not particularly bulky with muscle. Her hair was a dark chocolate brown, her eyes a blue steel, and her build athletic but slender. She didn't have a mark on her body, but there were times where she had more scars than she could count. Aleksandria found that there was an easier way out than waiting for her human body to heal in time. Time was a luxury she had plenty of, but time waited for no one not even the immortal.

"You're the boss, boss," she replied. This should be interesting. Aleksandria hadn't met another hunter in a very long time, maybe their skills had improved over the years. She still had yet to be impressed, but she couldn't help but feeling that there was something special about this one in particular even if she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "So what's the plan?" she asked as she finally stood up, ready to face the throbbing pain in her head with a more physical activity. He finally turned around with a contemplative look on his face.

"I'm working on it."

Aleksandria drummed her fingertips on her knee waiting patiently for the man to come up with his big heroic plan. Four hours and not a single word from him yet he constantly looked at his phone as if he wanted to make a call, but then decided otherwise. Never-mind the impending doom that was upon them, apparently he had more important things to decide like not making phone calls to unknown people. It took everything she had to not give into her frustration. Of course he would be another typical useless hunter, why should she think any more of him than all the other hunters she had ever run into? The door to the Sheriff's office swung open and in walked a half a dozen townspeople armed with rifles and even a few pitchforks…apparently their presence required a literal mob. Aleksandria sat up and stared intently at them.

"It's time," said an elderly woman with white hair. By the look on the man's face that was in the cell with her, he still didn't have a plan. _Great,_ she thought to herself as the Sheriff unlocked the cell, being careful to keep his gun pointed at their faces. "You have to know," the woman begged them; "this is for the greater good." Aleksandria believed that she really believed that, but it still didn't change the fact that she, like the rest of the town was a murderer. Aleksandria shrugged her shoulders.

"And you have to know that I'm going to do whatever it takes to stay alive," she replied and she meant it. Even if it meant possibly exposing her deepest and darkest secret to some strangers; not that it matter since they probably wouldn't live through it anyways. The only good thing about her curse was that no one lived to tell anyone about it. Aleksandria felt a pang of guilt stab her in the gut…she knew it wasn't a good feeling to be grateful for her curse, but if she didn't convince herself that something good came out of it, she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"You can try," said the Sheriff interrupting her thoughts, "but you won't get out alive."

"I'm counting on it," Aleksandria muttered under her breath as she and the Impala man were bound and lead out of the station. The Sheriff led them out to his squad car and opened the trunk, motioning the two of them to climb in at gunpoint. "Come on, are you serious? We're not both going to fit in there!"

"Find a way!" he spat viciously at them as the man climbed into the trunk first a little unsteadily. Aleksandria climbed in after him trying not to step on any precious objects.

"Easy there lady, at least buy me dinner first!" he joked as she lay down next to him, the lid of the trunk slamming in their faces.

"Eat me," Aleksandria sighed as she tried to wriggle herself a little room, her hands landing in a very uncomfortable place.

"No seriously, you're going to have to buy me dinner first," he replied. Aleksandria rolled her eyes. "At least tell me your name? I'm Dean. Dean Winchester." Aleksandria had heard the name Winchester before…from a family of hunters who were actually a force to be reckoned with. He was a Winchester? What a sad excuse for a hunter.

"So how about that plan Dean?" Aleksandria asked trying to change the subject. She made it a point not to become familiar with anyone she ran into because they always wound up dead one way or another. Plus, it was dangerous knowing her…not just because of what she did for a living, but because of who she was. Aleksandria had racked up quite the name in the supernatural world, many calling her 'daemon Venator' or demon killer. One mention of her alias and you could have a hundred demons descending on you hoping to get a chance to end the demon hunter's life. None were ever successful.

"I'm still working on it."

After a ten minute drive, the hood of the trunk was opened and Dean and Alex climbed out still held at gunpoint. It was nearly sun set and they were in the apple orchard. The townspeople led them towards an old farmhouse where the scarecrow god hung steadily waiting for the moon rise to awaken it. Aleksandria glared at the inanimate god and noticed a tattoo on its arm…the missing man from last year. She sighed as the Sheriff shoved her to the ground in front of a tree and tied her hands above her. Next to her, the elderly man from the diner was doing the same to Dean. "I hope you apple pie was freaking _worth it!"_ Dean shouted as the townspeople walked away leaving them strung to a tree to die. Alex leaned her head against the tree and closed her eyes. "Don't worry….I'll get us out of here," Dean said in attempt to reassure her; she was still waiting on him to make up his mind on how to do that.

"Well you better hurry up because we have until sundown."


	3. Little Brother

**Season 1 Episode 11  
** **"Little" Brother –**

"You don't have a plan do you?" Aleksandria sighed. It was already dark outside and they were both still tied up, Dean muttering to himself probably trying to come up with a way to slip the knots.

"I'm working on it," he said a little less confidently than before. She shook her head and straightened up.

"Well, I'm done waiting for a knight in shining white armour, you had your chance," she replied as she lifted her leg straight up and caught it with one of her bound hands. She was surprised the Sheriff didn't search her when he took the two into custody otherwise he would've found a knife that Alex always kept stashed in her boot for emergencies. It was times like these she wanted to thank God for the stupidity of humans. Carefully she unzipped her boot with one hand, holding her leg with the other, and pulled the knife from it.

"You wouldn't happen to be into yoga would you?" Dean asked charmingly as he stared at Aleksandria trying to make a break for it. Aleksandria laughed as she cut through the ropes that held her hands tightly.

"What gives you that impression?" she asked as she pulled the rope off her hands. Before Dean could answer, there was a noise that came from behind that put Aleksandria on full alert. Dean stared at her, quietly motioning for her to unbind him. Alex stood up steadily and hid behind the tree, her knife in hand ready to fight. Dean sat there looking at her like she was crazy, but Alex knew what she was doing. In a flash, she leapt out from behind the tree, but instead of a god there was a man with a shotgun. Still, she reacted quickly, kicking the gun towards his face. His grip was firm so she threw all her weight at him and pinned him against the tree, pulling the shotgun from his hands and pointing it at him.

"Wait!? He said as he threw up his hands in surrender.

"Sammy?" Dean asked. Apparently he knew him?

"Dean…you alright?" he asked as Aleksandria kept the gun pointed at his chest.

"Oh man…I take everything back I ever said about you," Dean chuckled. "How did you get here?"

"I, uh, stole a car," Sam replied uncomfortably.

"Ah ha that's my boy."

Aleksandria cleared her throat and looked between the two of them. "Someone want to fill me in?" she asked keeping the gun pointed at Sam.

"He's on our side, my little brother Sam," Dean said. Aleksandria eyed the giant in front of her and compared him to the smaller brother.

"Little?" she smiled as she handed the shotgun back to Sam and picked her knife back up. "Right…" Alex said as she stood over Dean and cut his bonds.

"Hey Sam keep an eye on that scarecrow will you?" Dean asked as Aleksandria cut through his bonds and pulled him up from the ground.

"What scarecrow?" Sam asked. Dean and Alex looked at each other, Alex gripping the knife in her hand, "Dean, what scarecrow?"

Alex moved away from the brothers and started towards the scarecrow stand that was now empty. "Go!" she said as she started walking towards the stand cautiously.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Dean asked as he followed her, grabbing at her arm to try and keep her from moving forward.

"Trust me," replied Alex. She ripped her arm from his grip and kept walking towards the stand.

"Damnit," She could hear Dean swearing under his breath, following in her footsteps with his brother close behind him armed with the shotgun. There was no use in arguing with them, the point of sneaking was so that she wouldn't be heard and she couldn't quite do that if she was arguing with the Winchesters. Instead, she kept walking towards the stand until she reached it without any sign from the scarecrow god. "We need to go," Dean restated. Aleksandria knew he was right, but the god couldn't have gotten very far. Still, she couldn't use her regular methods with two witnesses which meant she couldn't take down the god, not without destroying the anchor which was better left for the morning when they could see and walk through the orchard without being hunted. Then it happened…a branch nearby snapped and the scarecrow god appeared, armed with a scythe walking towards them steadily. "Son of a bitch," Dean said as he cocked his shotgun and fired three shots, running out of bullets before bringing the god down.

"GO!" Aleksandria yelled as she ran towards the scarecrow, ducking his first swipe before coming around behind him and stabbing him in the back with her knife. The god screamed in pain as it dissolved into a dark shadow disappearing into the night. Aleksandria stood there breathing evenly as Dean and Sam looked at her confused. "Now we can go…" she said as she walked towards Dean, picking up the pace to a jog as she headed towards the road that was less than a half mile out.

"How…" Dean started, but Alex cut him off.

"Hurry, we don't have long. That'll hold him off long enough for us to get to the road assuming we don't run into any more trouble along the way," she explained. She knew that both the Winchesters had questions about the origin about her weapon, but she wasn't going to stick around long enough for them to figure anything out. Alex, Dean, and Sam ran away from the old farmhouse towards the road, Alex keeping an eye out for any townspeople they might run into. Not a few moments later, there they were: the entire group still armed with their mob weapons aimed towards them. They were blocked in. "Damn…" she muttered under her breath as they all stood with their backs to each other facing the angry townspeople.

"Any more bright ideas?" Dean asked almost sarcastically as if it were her fault.

"You're turn," she remarked annoyed. She had gotten them this far hadn't she? Time for the famous Winchester hunters to step up; Aleksandria gripped her knife. The bad news was that they were running out of time to get to the road before the god regenerated. The good news was, the townspeople created a shield around them by cutting off all their exits and something told her that it wasn't very picky on who was sacrificed in his name.

"Please…you have to understand," the elderly woman from the diner pleaded with them…"this is for the good of all."

"You mean the good of you?" Dean asked. "I understand…I understand that you're all murderers. Serve and protect Sheriff? How many cars have you hidden over the years to cover up your crimes?" Dean spat at him.

"I did what I had to," replied the Sheriff who aimed his gun at his face.

"So high up there on your horse, why not sacrifice your own damn lives?" Dean was stalling for time. He knew what Aleksandria said was true; they only had a matter of time before the scarecrow god came back and by the sound of it, he knew that they were protected by the townspeople and their circle. Aleksandria scanned the trees beyond the people for sign and she didn't have to look long before the god made his appearance and stuck his blade through the rib cage of the elderly man from the diner. His wife screamed. Instantly, the Sheriff turned his gun on the god firing a few shots. Alex, Sam, and Dean were able to make a break for it in the chaos. The three ran towards the road as the screams and shots fired echoed in the orchard. Alex stayed a few steps behind the Winchesters constantly scanning the tree line for the god. He may have gotten what he came for, but why pass up a feast like the one that was waiting for him?

Out of nowhere a rifle struck Aleksandria across the face knocking her to the ground. Her eyes faded slightly as she groaned in pain trying to find her balance. "Where do you think you're going?" A familiar voice broke through the ringing in her ears as Aleksandria crawled towards her knife that lay on the ground barely a few feet from the reach of her arms. She felt the Sheriff kicked her in the stomach with enough force to put her on her back. Alex cried out in pain as she faced the Sheriff. This is why she hated humans. She had seen a lot of bad things in her many lifetimes, but the true face of evil was when a man or a woman lost their humanity of their own free will. Aleksandria laughed…if only he knew her true face, he wouldn't be pointing his gun at her right now. "I told you. No one gets out alive…" he said as a shotgun fired. Alex waited for the pain to come, but it never did. She didn't understand until she saw the look on the Sheriffs face; it wasn't his shotgun that fired. Alex looked around and saw Dean Winchester standing there with the smoking gun and a look on his face that she had never seen before. She couldn't describe it even if she had the words for it. Alex stared at him stunned by his actions. Did he just save her life?

"Are you alright?" Dean asked as he pulled her up a little too quickly for her injury. Alex lost her balance and fell into his arms which were stronger than they looked underneath the leather jacket he wore.

"I'm fine," she replied barely able to stand up on her own. She could feel a hot thick liquid running down the side of her face. Damn, that Sheriff knocked her good, good enough to crack her head open. She was going to need stitches she could tell.

"You're not fine," Dean said as she handed the shotgun to Sam and picked her up fairly easily. "Let's go Sam." Alex felt helpless. This is why she didn't like working with others. They always had a need to save her when she didn't want to be saved. Her injuries slowed her down and made her weak. Death was always an easier route.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked as her voice faded and once again her thoughts were met by an empty darkness.


	4. Sexual Tension

**Season 1 Episode 11  
** **Sexual Tension –**

Aleksandria stirred from her unconscious state and slowly opened her eyes, her head throbbing once more from the pain caused by the Sheriff. That was the second time in less than twenty four hours he had hit her with the wrong end of his rifle and Alex was getting pretty tired of it. Then she remembered he had already met his untimely end. Instinctively she grabbed her forehead and rubbed it with the tips of her fingers gently trying to ease the pain. _Where the hell am I?_ She thought to herself as she looked up to see what was around her. She was in a hotel room with two queen beds, one of them occupied by her and the other empty. The room was dim, the lights turned off, the sunshine barely breaking through a crack in the curtains that had been pulled shut. Alex buried her face in the fresh pillows that smelled of cigarette smoke and regrets. Dean walked through the door, letting a flood of light into the room disturbing Alex from her peaceful rise. "Good morning sunshine!" he said happily as he shut the door behind him with his foot, his hands filled with coffee and donuts. Alex looked at him annoyed through squinted eyes still trying to get past the throbbing pain in her head. Mornings were not her thing.

"How long was I out?" she asked, her voice muffled from the pillow she buried her face in.

"Couple of hours; I'm actually sort of surprised you're awake. You took a good knock to the head, but Sammy stitched you up. Didn't trust the doctors in this little town to do it," Dean said a little too cheerfully as he placed a coffee next to the bed stand just within her reach. Aleksandria tried to sit up. "Hey, hey, hey, take it easy there. Pretty sure you have a concussion so you might want to just take things slow," he said sitting on the bed across from her.

"I'm fine," she said as she sat upright on the bed, catching herself with her arm as Dean tried to steady her. "Besides, we're not finished here," Alex said, standing up and wobbling on her legs. Dean steadied her, grabbing her arms firmly and steadying her until she found her balance. "We still need to find the anchor and burn it before nightfall."

"I sent Sam out about an hour ago to take care of it. He should be back soon," Dean said, his hand still on hers. Aleksandria could tell he was staring at her even without looking directly at him, but for some reason she didn't mind. Her hand in his felt…right, which was also weird because Aleksandria had never seen herself as someone who could feel anything close to what she was feeling now given her status. "You know, you're a real piece of work," he laughed finally letting go of her hands and taking a step back as he shook his finger at her.

"Excuse me?" she asked confused and slightly insulted. What the hell was that supposed to mean? She crossed her arms as she waited for an explanation.

"Relax," he smiled, "it's a compliment. It's just that you're the first female hunter I've ever met that isn't…well, you know," he trailed off as he eyed her up and down before flashing a smirk. Alex couldn't help but smile, even let out a little giggle trying to keep from flat out laughing as she looked at the ground. Alex knew exactly what he meant, but she also knew that it was a bad idea. Still, something beyond her reasoning kept pushing her towards him no matter how much she fought it. She looked at him square in the face took a step towards him. They were so close now she could almost feel his breath on her face.

"I'm really not someone you should be involved with," she said with a tone of warning in her voice. She stood there for a moment contemplating on what was going to happen next. Didn't matter how much to she tried to prepare herself, it was never going to be enough.

"Who said anything about involved?" Dean replied in a cocky manner and a grin on his face. The two stared at each other for what seemed like a long time before Dean grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. Aleksandria let him. His hands were in her hair, on her shoulders, then on her waist, then sliding up her tank top gently as she pulled him by his belt buckle towards her. The moment only lasted for a minute before the door to the hotel room opened and Sam walked in slightly confused and embarrassed for interrupting. Aleksandria pulled herself off Dean and shook her head coming back to her senses. Her heart was beating loudly and her breath was short and uneven. She didn't quite understand what had just happened, but she knew she couldn't let it happen again. It was wrong and it was misleading. She didn't even know this Dean Winchester! Dean was staring at his brother, trying to discretely get him to leave, but Alex beat Sam to it. She cleared her throat and picked up her leather jacket that was lying across a chair and headed towards the door. "Wait!" Dean shouted, running after her as she crossed the threshold. "At least tell me your name?" he asked, still in a haze from the thirty second make out session the two just had. She spotted her car sitting just outside the hotel room door; how the hell did they get their hands on her keys? Alex dug through her jacket pockets and found the keys to her Trans Am and smiled. At least the Winchester brothers were nice enough to bring back her car; no doubt they found it near theirs when searching for the anchor while she was unconscious…convenient. Dean tugged at her arm and pulled her back towards him.

"Why?" she asked as she opened the door to her car, still looking at him intently as if she didn't know whether to slap him or kiss him. "You're not going to remember it." For a moment she could feel a pang in her heart and then the moment was gone. She smiled sweetly and winked as she got into the Trans Am and closed the door behind her, the windows still rolled down from her ride into town. "See you around Dean Winchester," she laughed as she turned up the music, AC/DC still blasting from the day before. _Wanted no applause, just another course, made a meal out of me and come back for more. Had to cool me down to take another round…_ the music continued to play, the Winchesters faded in her rearview mirror as Aleksandria sped out of Burkitsville, Indiana on to the next fight waiting for her.

Little did she know that soon she would see them again.


End file.
